LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S8 P1/Transcript
(Infants are seen playing around on the floor) ???: *Cooing* ???: Woo hoo! (Slimer is seen resting on the couch) Slimer: *Sigh*..... (An infant crawls up to Slimer) ???: Everything okay? Slimer: Yeah. I'm just resting kiddo... ???: Okay. Slimer:.... (The infant then crawls up and sits on Slimer's stomach) ???: Sooo, you're not hurt right? Slimer: Oh no no just a little tired. But don't worry. I'll be back to my old self very soon. ???: That's good. (Slimer then pets the infant's head) ???: *Happy hum* Slimer: You babies like being petted don't you? ???: Yep! Slimer: I like to pet you kiddies. I hope I have children like you one day. ???: You do? Slimer: Yeah. ???: Oh cool! I bet they'll be as slimy as you as well! Slimer: Oh that would be nice. We could spread our slime together! ???: Uhh you mean that in a non-villainous way right? Slimer: Yeah of course. ???: Oh. Just the way you said sounded a bit weird. Slimer: Oh, sorry about that. ???: It's okay! (The infant then takes a bit of slime from Slimer and rolls it around) ???: This slime you're made of is actually pretty fun to play with! Slimer: I bet it is. ???: I mean it's squishy, bouncy, it's like a slimy bouncy ball! (The infant then throws the slime into the air and catches it) ???: *Giggle* Fun! Slimer: *Smile* ???: I mean, this doesn't bother you does it? Slimer: Oh no no, you keep playing kiddo. ???: Yay! (The infant continues to play with the slime. Raynell sees this) Raynell: Aww. She would make a wonderful mom. Zulu: I think so too. Raynell: Yeah. Zulu: *Smile* Raynell: You think we'll end up having kids one day? Zulu: At the rate you eat, it's a possibility. Raynell: HEY! Zulu: I'm just teasing you sweetie. Raynell: Hmph! Zulu: *Pats Raynell's stomach* Come on you know you're not mad. Raynell: Well... Zulu: *Pokes Raynell and smiles* Come on sweetie. Raynell: *Giggles a little* H-Hey stop that! Zulu: *Keeps poking and smiles* Come on and be happy! Raynell: S-Seriously sweetie! Zulu: Not till my queen is happy. Raynell: S-Stop it! *Runs away* Zulu: Hey come back here! *Chases* (Jessica and Alex are seen watching) Jessica: Heh. Alex: Those two are something else. Jessica: That they are. Erin: *Whimper* (Alex looks to find Erin holding an empty box of chocolate) Alex: Sorry I couldn't stop all of the infants Erin. Erin: *Sigh* It's okay bro. I can always get more... Alex: Okay. (Raynell and Zulu run by) Raynell: Zulu! Zulu: Get back here! Erin: What's going on? Alex: Oh those two just doing they're usual thing. Erin: Oh. Zulu: Gotcha! (Zulu is seen pinning Raynell down on the couch) Raynell: Awwww! Slimer: HEY! *Moves infant off her* GET OFF MY BESTIE! Zulu: Huh? (Slimer suddenly pounces on Zulu) Zulu: WAAA!! Raynell: Whoa Slimy! Slimer: No one hurts Ray-Ray on my watch! Zulu: AHH SLIMY CHILL!!! Raynell: Slimy it's okay! We're just playing! Slimer: Huh?? Raynell: Yeah! It's harmless! (Slimer looks at Zulu then at Raynell, back at Zulu, then back at Raynell) Slimer: Are you sure? Raynell: Yes! Slimer: Oh. (Slimer lets Zulu up) Slimer: S-Sorry about that. Zulu: It's okay Slimy. You didn't know. Slimer: Okay. Raynell: *Smile* Zulu: Well, actually do you mind helping me out? Slimer: Hm? Zulu: Raynell's not wanting to smile for me. Think you can help me fix that? Slimer: Wait she's not smiling?! Raynell: ! Slimer: *Turns and smiles* Someone needs their belly rubbed! Raynell: AH!! (Slimer pounces Raynell and pins her to the couch) Zulu: *Smile* Raynell: ZULU YOU CHEATED!! (Slimer is seen having her body wrapped around Raynell and rubbing her stomach) Slimer: Rub the belly! (The infant on the couch is looking very confused) Erin: *Comes over and picks up the Infant* You don't need to see this *Walks off* Zulu: You gonna smile? Raynell: YES!!! Zulu: You sure? Raynell: I'm sure! Zulu: Okay you can stop Slimer. Slimer: Aww but I don't wanna stop! Zulu: Slimer. Slimer: Awww... (Slimer removes herself from Raynell) Raynell: You cheated. Zulu: Gotcha to smile didn't I? Raynell: Not really. Zulu: Aww come here. (Zulu sits on the couch and hugs Raynell) Zulu: I'm sorry. Raynell:... *Smiles and snuggles up* Thank you. Zulu: *Smile* You wanna go back to our room? Raynell: Yeah. Zulu: *Smile* Okay sweetie. (Zulu picks up Raynell who then snuggles up to Zulu even more as he carries her to his room) Jessica: *Happy sigh* Love is a beautiful thing. Alex: Sure is. (Erin then walks back out with the infant) Erin: Is it safe for the baby to come out? Alex: Yeah Raynell and Zulu left. Erin: Good. *Puts the infant down* Go play with your friends little guy. ???: Okay! *Crawls off Erin: So. Now what? Alex: Not sure. Jessica: It is getting late. You think we should take the babies back to the nest? Alex: Yeah I guess you're right. Jessica: Yeah let's round up the infants then. Erin: Got it. (The group goes to round up the infants. It then cuts to later on as Jessica leads them out alone) Jessica: Almost there kids. ???: Thanks for playing with us today Jessica! ???: We had lots of fun! ???: That was the most fun we had in a long time! Jessica: Glad you all enjoyed it! (Jessica and the infants then stop outside the nest door as Jessica knocks on the door) Jessica: Rayla, X! We're back! (Soon, Rayla opens the door) Rayla: Ah Jessie, hello! Jessica: Hey! I brought back the babies! Rayla: Thank you so much! I trust they were on their best behavior? Jessica: Oh yes! Raynell kept them nice and calm! Rayla: That's my girl! Jessica: *Smile* ???: Rayla! Rayla: Hm? ???: Did we do good? Rayla: Jessie says you kids did great! ???: Yay! ???: *Hugs Jessica's leg* Thanks Jessie! Jessica: Don't mention it kids. Rayla: Now come on everyone, I'm sure you're all hungry right? Infants: YAY!!! Rayla: Then let's go eat kiddos! Jessica: Good night Rayla! Rayla: Good night Jessie. (The infants all enter the nest as Rayla closes the door as Jessica goes to return home) Jessica: Man, if she's not the definition of a good mother, I don't know who is. (Jessica keeps walking back toward the house) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts